


take care

by sapphiqs



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I love them so much, Joanfk, One Shot, alternative universe, goth gf x himbo bf superior, i lowkey don’t know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiqs/pseuds/sapphiqs
Summary: joan taking care of her boyfriend
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	take care

joan jumped slightly as a knock was heard from her window. she hesitated, then got up and slowly walked over, gasping. jfk was grinning sheepishly at her, blood running down the side of his face. she opened the window quickly and he crawled in.

“j what the hell happened!” joan whispered yelled as he got up. she grimaced at the bloodied gash on her boyfriend’s eyebrow and his bloody nose. jfk shrugged.

“i er, uh- might have gotten into a little skirmish.” she rolled her eyes and quietly led him to her bathroom. jfk scooted onto counter while joan rummaged through her medicine cabinet. his eyes traveled up and down her body, a small smirk creeping it’s way onto his slightly beaten face. joan was wearing short tank top and soft gray pj shorts, which were just short enough to see a hint of her ass cheeks. and since she was on her tip toes with her arms stretched upwards, jfk could see much more than what joan would have wanted him to see.

but he looked away, out of respect because she was dressing his wounds. standing in between his legs, she wiped off the excess blood from the gash and bandaged it first. then started to focus on his nose. jfk wrapped his arms around joan’s waist as she was doing this, pulling her close to him.

“y’er so pretty when you’re concentrated. a real betty.” he said truthfully, moving some pieces of hair out of her face. 

she laughed softly, holding his face in his hands and inspecting it carefully. then she leaned down, kissing the top of his bruised nose gently. but before joan could pull away, jfk caught her lips with his, stealing a soft kiss from the girl. they pulled away after a few seconds, joan quietly sighing in content.

“there. all better. now go lay down.” jfk nodded, sliding off of the counter while joan put the medical supplies away. he went into her room, taking off his shirt and shoes. then she climbed into the bed.

joan came in soon after, closing her door and crawling in beside him.

“so are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“no uh-, it’s not your business to worry about.” she frowned slightly but nodded, then turned on her side. a few seconds later, she felt jfk shift and his arms snaked around her. 

“you’re all mine, y’know that right.” joan raised her eyebrow, turning back around. jfk had a cocky smirk spread across his lips, making joan’s playful glare melt away.

“i’m sorry, but i belong to no man.” she huffed, making jfk chuckle.

“i do love an independent lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all enjoyed! my tumblr is @/femalenergie if y’all wanna have joanfk brainrot with me :)


End file.
